Comfort And Love Between Two Leaders
by roxan1930
Summary: Luffy and Vivi have a moment after the crew is attacked and they don't have a doctor to take care of everyone.


**This is before Chopper even joined.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Comfort And Love Between Two Leaders**

"Ouch!" Luffy yelped out in pain.

"Sorry!" Vivi apologized as she tried to tie the bandages around his chest more carefully.

It hadn't been really long ago since she had temporally joined the Straw Hat Pirates one their way to her home but it already felt like forever.

A little while ago they had gotten in a fight with a bunch of other pirates which meant Luffy, Zoro and Sanji fought mostly with Usopp finally helping out when he really needed to while Nami and Vivi kept their distance and cheered their friends on.

Of course their crew had won the battle but the guys had all gotten pretty beaten up.

Nami had already treated Usopp and Vivi herself had treated Sanji who were now both resting.

Now at the moment Nami was treating Zoro in another room and Vivi had a feeling it wasn't all medical as when she had to pass the door of the room they were in to get some more bandages she heard some suggesting noises but moving on from that Vivi was now with Luffy in the kitchen as she worked on his wounds.

"Sorry, I'm just not a professional doctor!" she apologized again when Luffy flinched again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're trying." Luffy said as he dipped his head so his hat was shadowing his eyes and Vivi automatically knew she hit some spot.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just fine because I've got you taking care of me, don't I?" Luffy asked loudly, showing his trademark goofy grin but Vivi wasn't fooled.

"You know, you don't have to put a fake smile on when you're alone with me." she said gently.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Luffy asked as he cocked his head to the side, obviously trying to keep his act up.

"Luffy, I'm an expert when it comes to forcing smiles, laughs and cheerfulness. I can see right through you right now." Vivi explained patiently as a small real smile appeared on her face.

At that Luffy's happy grin faltered into a more calm smile as he nodded in understanding.

"Guess I should have figured that." he mumbled softly more to himself but Vivi heard.

"Maybe, but as I said, you don't have to put on an act when it's just you and me." Vivi repeated what she had told him earlier.

"Sure, I'm just used to it I guess. I don't want the others to worry too much." Luffy explained himself.

"I understand that more than anything. You hide your own worries behind your smile so nobody worries about you and you try to lift their spirits in difficult situations for their sake." Vivi made sure Luffy understood that she understood him.

"Yeah, you really get me." Luffy nodded.

"Hey, you are talking to the princess of a kingdom that's in trouble!" Vivi yelled out but she did it in a slightly comical way to try to lift the tension a bit and from Luffy's small chuckle it seemed to work a bit.

"You now wanna tell me what is bothering you?" Vivi then asked carefully.

Luffy was about to protest but looking in the eyes of the blue haired girl he gave in and nodded.

"It's just what you said. About not being a doctor. I should have just made sure I'd gotten a doctor right away but I didn't. People often told me I should get a doctor but I didn't listen. I don't want anyone to die because of that." he explained, starting calm at first but along his voice started trembling a little, proving he was really bothered.

"Luffy, don't blame yourself." Vivi gasped, being shocked that the captain thought it was his fault that they were in this situation.

"You can't help it that whenever you met someone who wanted to come with you it wasn't a doctor!" he gently scolded him and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in a hug.

She was relieved when he didn't try to push her away and instead softly lay his head on her shoulder and hugged back.

"I don't want to lose any of them, Vivi. They are my friends." he whispered and even though Vivi knew it wasn't really the moment for it, she couldn't help but shudder a little as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I understand that but remember this, Luffy. They are lucky with a captain like you." Vivi whispered back.

"Thanks and your people are lucky with a princess like you." he replied as he lifted his head up again and looked into her eyes.

They smiled and looked into each other's eyes and without noticing it they both had started to lean in.

Then it just happened and they found themselves kissing.

It was the first kiss for both of them and they knew that from each other after once playing Truth or Dare when it was raining at Usopp's idea and yet they also both found the other was pretty good at it.

They stayed like that for a while until they had to break apart for a stupid thing called air.

"I really like you, Vivi." Luffy was the first to confess.

"I like you too, Luffy." Vivi answered and leaned in for another kiss when Sanji suddenly burst through the door.

At that Luffy and Vivi quickly went to sit up straight again and Vivi resumed her task of wrapping bandages around Luffy's chest.

They were both blushing so Luffy pulled his hat more over his face in an attempt to hide the blush on his face and they tried to look at anything but each other.

"Vivi! I feel all better so I'll start making a delicious meal for you and our sweet Nami!" Sanji yelled as he noodle-danced in circles around Vivi and Luffy, having his visible turned into a pink heart again.

As if on que Nami came walking into the kitchen with Zoro and Usopp right behind her.

Was that lip-gloss in Zoro's neck?!

"Hey, guys. How are you feeling now, Luffy?" Nami greeted before turning her attention directly over to her captain.

Thinking back about what happened right before they all came in Luffy smiled and said "I'm great because I've got Vivi with me." While giving the blue haired princess an affectionate look to which she smiled happily back as a small blush appeared on her cheeks again.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
